


consume, breed, swallow

by xunise (orphan_account)



Series: afterdark [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, References to Depression, References to Drugs, References to Illness, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xunise
Summary: and he falls and falls and falls into the abyss
Series: afterdark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613632
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marked For Later





	consume, breed, swallow

hyuck was floating again. 

his mind was empty and blank, yet so full at the same time. memories flashed and faded, emotions blaring and softening all at once, yet, he was empty. 

his phone rang, yet he ignored it, letting the silence and static and push and pull of his mind CONSUME. CONSUME him. 

CONSUME, or CONSUMED, was perfect for this moment, as he felt himself floating, floating in void by himself, no, there could be others. 

there were probably others. 

young people and old people and people who didn’t even exist and people who existed too much. 

they were all floating. 

being CONSUMED by this darkness, this feeling, this panic, this fear, some entering death others straggling, some fine. 

perfectly fine. 

oh, how he wished he was fine. 

there was no mark. no johnny, no taeyong, no yuta, no jaehyun, 

he stopped naming them. his eyes were a blurry messy or tears and human liquid and he was reminded that he was alone again. 

all the sickness, the virus, the drug, the defeat, the PURGE, all it did was CONSUME. 

it was CONSUMING him and it was fire and ice yet he needed it. 

he didn’t know how or why but he NEEDED it. it was blood in his veins and drugs and he was a crackhead, an abuser, a system that needed to live and survive off of this sickness, this virus, this drug, this defeat, this PURGE and all it did was CONSUME. 

he stopped crying, the urge to hurt himself fleeting and the numbness taking over. 

he was fine now. 

he sat up, wiping away his tears and reaching for his phone. he would post a new photo, make it seem like he was okay, SHOW THEM that he was okay. 

it wasn’t killing him, eating him again. 

he was fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> .


End file.
